


Remembrance

by blue_meets_green



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Bottom Jim, Choices, First Kiss, First Time, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Reform Vulcan, Strangers to Lovers, T'hy'la, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_meets_green/pseuds/blue_meets_green
Summary: Not everything is as it seems and just when you think the one thing you want most in life is within your grasp.. suddenly something you never thought possible takes precedence over anything else.





	1. A celebration of sorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaoichan12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/gifts).



> Well, I have added a new story, one I hope engages you as much as it has engaged me in writing it.

  

 

 

All the nights spending countless hours studying and writing not to mention days in the laboratory had finally paid off. Only a few individuals would have entered a doctoral program and earn a master's degree midway through the program but James T. Kirk had done it.

His friends and family back home except maybe a handful did not think the youngest member of the Kirk family would be sitting among the brightest minds in the quadrant earning his doctoral in ancient studies and inter species. It was a gamble going against his family who had hoped Jim would enter the Academy just as his father did and his father before him.

Jim looked around the small gathering of family and friends who had come to see their loved ones being presented with their certificates. He hoped his mother would have come but he knew she wouldn't. There was too much pain in her life already to face being here with crowds, especially today. Jim considered granting her a boon if only she would have at least called.

He smiled when he viewed his friend Nyota. They had met during Jim's undergraduate courses in outer quadrant languages. She was on her way to finishing her coursework at Star fleet where the brightest had applied. She had repeatedly attempted to get Jim to apply since his test scores were the highest she had seen. Jim was hesitant to join, saying his heart would not be in it.

As the ceremony concluded and the crowds dispersed, several of his fellow graduates approach him.

“Well, Kirk what plans do you have tonight. Some of us are headed to the Tavern. Interested?”

“Thanks but I'll pass. I can't keep my girl waiting.”

“Well she's a lucky gal then.”

Jim smiles, “That she is.”

As they left, Nyota comes into view and places her arms around Jim. “I am so proud of you, Dr. Kirk! Where to now?”

“Well I am taking off about six months before I begin a position with Dr. T' Val. I'll be translating and cataloging some of the oldest manuscripts from the alpha and beta quadrant.”

“Sounds like an interesting position. I always wanted to travel to Vulcan, but it's not in the stars for me.”

“I heard the Enterprise is, Bones told me you got a commission as their head of communications.”

Grinning, "Thanks but honestly I earned it. Hey so how are things with Horacio?”

Blushing,  “Don't you ever say it to his face. It's bad enough I told you during a drunken confession Ny.”

“Okay… okay but how is he?”

“Well it was weird handling the fact he told me he had a crush on me last year. I told him I couldn't see him as anything but a brother. We went on one date just so I could prove to him it wasn't meant to be.”

“And what happened?”

“Nothing… happened. That's just it, he tried to kiss me and I ended up tossing my cookies”

“Was the kiss that bad?”

“He never got to kiss me because I had an allergic reaction to some shellfish that was in my entree. I spent the rest of the night in the E.R.”

“Only you Jim would have all the luck.” Nyota laughs.  
  
“Yeah speaking of which, I am heading to the bakery. I need to get something for my girl, she'll be disappointed if I don't bring her some scones.

"Why didn't you invite her to the ceremony/"   
  
"Trust me Ny, it's not her thing."   
  
Hugging Jim one more time, "Well, I guess we'll see other before take my position on the Enterprise. Take care Jim and send Sadie my best."    
  
  
  
+        +       +  


  
When Jim arrives at his home, he sees Leonard McCoy standing by the gated fence. “Took you long enough. Your woman clean near toppled me over this morning during her walk. Jim you need have a talk with her.”

“Oh no Bones. Not my girl, she is a woman that's one of a kind and I wouldn't have her any other way.” Jim smirks.

Adding, “Well Bones guess you' re gonna have to address me as Dr. Kirk now.” Jim laughed.

“Hey now you never called me Doctor McCoy so why should I call you that?”

“Okay touche' Bones, you got me there.”

“You know your Pa would be proud to see this day Jim.”

“Yeah tell me something I don't know.” Jim huffs as he removes his outer jacket.

“Okay let's change the subject. How about we head out to celebrate. I have some places in mind but I know you.. so I had my second cousin on my mother's side send me some Kentucky bourbon. Stuff goes down smooth, trust me Jim.”

“Come on Bones, you know I'm not into celebrating besides I have a date with Sadie.”

“Suit yourself kid, I am not going to waste my night off. See you tomorrow and don't forget to have a talk with her.

Jim changes out of his dress clothes and into something more appropriate. He knows Sadie will be here soon and he needs to clean up the place. Half an hour later and the door bell rings. Jim is anxious to see her even though they have been apart several hours.

As he answers the door, a young woman smiles. “Hey Dr. Kirk.”

“Well at least someone noticed. Thanks for being able to do this for me.”

“If it was anyone else I'd say no…but you're a difficult man to say no to Jim.”

Just as Jim flops onto his bed, she jumps on the edge rubbing against his leg.

“Sadie, I missed you.” Jim whispers as he kisses her nose.

“Well I guess this is my cue to leave Doctor. Call if you need anything.”

“I will and thank you Marie.”

Jim wastes no time hugging Sadie as she nearly topples him with her paws. Jim doesn't consider Sadie a pet, she's more like his best friend.

“Whoa there Sadie. You are getting big. In a couple of years I won't be able to hold you like this. Now I didn't forget your favorite treat, Nell's Bakery saved you a scone…we'll actually two but you can have only one tonight and one tomorrow after our walk.”

As Sadie nibbles on her scone, she almost bites Jim's index finger. “Hey there, slow down. You know I heard you nearly knocked down Doctor McCoy today. Sadie please be careful next time Marie takes you for a walk. Look tomorrow we'll head out on the Lake, just me and you, okay?”

Jim gets a lick on his chin in return from Sadie and he's happy that at least one member of his family didn't forget him.

 

 

 

 

BLUE MEETS GREEN


	2. Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim enjoys the day with Sadie much to her delight while someone from Jim's past surfaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but here's the newest chapter.  
> 

 

Jim sat on the water's edge of the lake, just him and his best girl...Sadie. He kept his promise to her and loaded the truck that morning, making sure to include the fishing gear and Sadie's favorites: food, toys and Jim.   
  
Once they arrived there, Jim played with Sadie by tossing one of her toys across the landscape. Sadie hated the water, but she tolerated being near it if it meant getting to be by Jim's side. Sometimes Jim felt like Sadie knew him best, maybe because she had been his long time friend than any other person or animal for that matter. They basically grew up together and no one could tear them apart.  
  
She was only suppose to be a temporary guest in the Kirk household but she grew in Jim's heart, his family realized Sadie in her own way felt the same for young boy.  It was a learning experience training her and young Jim took it as a challenge. He made sure she was well cared for and took it upon himself to learn all about her even though there were very few resources available on Earth.  
  
He was fortunate a good friend of the family, Heihachiro Nogura retrieved information on how best to care for Sadie. It was Nogura who entered Starfleet and became good friends with George Kirk Sr. and his wife Winona Kirk. The man was often a frequent visitor to the Kirk family home in Iowa and had a lasting effect on Jim as a child.  
  
The man's home was in the Colorado Rockies, where he liked to greet the dawn from the front porch he told young Jim. It was there that Jim learned skills in rock climbing, something he would have never done in Riverside. Jim appreciated Nogura, he looked at the man as the father he had never known. The man guided Jim during his childhood and imparted knowledge that Jim knew he would use into well past his adulthood, perhaps old age.  
  
When family urged Jim to join Star fleet academy to continue the Kirk legacy, it was Nogura who told Jim that the decisions which lead him down the pathways of life were his own and not others. He would support Jim in whichever path the young man chose in life.  
  
In some circles Nogura was referred as a deity because of his formidable air and his ability to get the job done. To Jim, Nogura was affectionately known as "The Old Man" and nothing could deter him from thinking otherwise. He smiles thinking of his friend and mentor. Jim was quickly roused out thoughts with a slobbering lick to his face. This was Sadie's day with Jim and she was not going to let it go to waste.  
  
“Okay girl, I get it you want the day to be just us. I don't blame you one bit, after all we haven't spent much time together between my thesis and graduation.“  
  
Sadie merely barks back but Jim knows she means she agrees.  
  
“Okay Sadie, let's see what's for lunch.” He tells her as he unpacks the parcel of goods. He had made sure on their way to the lake to pick up some fresh fruit from the market in town.  
  
San Francisco had some good markets and one of them was well known to those who resided there. “Heart of the City” was the city's only independent farmer's market since the late twentieth century. The farmers there took pride in their produce and it helped that many of them loved both Jim and Sadie.  
  
Sticking his hand in the box, Jim pulled out some treats for Sadie and for himself he grabbed several pal-savas which were sweet blue to black colored fruits native to Vulcan. Jim figured since he would be living on Vulcan soon, he should get used to the diet. Jim was never much of meat eater, raised on a farm he was use to larger servings of vegetables and fruits instead of beef or poultry. Taking a bite of the Vulcan fruit, he quickly wipes his chin as some the juice dripped onto his chin.  
  
Sadie wasted no time, swapping her tongue across Jim's face. “Hey there! You have your own food Sadie. Oh nuts.” He uttered as he diced some of the fruit for her to sample.  
  
Jim wipes his hands on the leg of his jeans and proceeded to look inside the box for more food. He discovered a prepared tray of Vulcan bread and assorted food. He smiled realizing his friends N’Maret and her husband Tevik must have packed it without Jim knowing. They were the first people who befriended Jim when he first found the market after living a short time in the city.  
  
His moaned as he took a bite of the Kreila, which resembled a flat like bread. Jim broke a small piece for Sadie who was too busy devouring the fruit he gave her earlier. He noticed there was a small Fori pot pie that was still warm so Jim took a utensil carefully breaking apart the crust and placing a large piece in his mouth. “mmmmm... this is great.”

His P.A.D.D. went off but Jim ignored it in favor of lunch with his girl. He could always check in later with Bones, he was sure it was his friend after all. After he and Sadie finished lunch, they sat under a rather large oak tree.  
  
“I don't suppose you wanna climb up this tree and see the hills of the city do you Sadie?” He knew Sadie was not found of climbing but he still asked her as if she would answer.  
  
Sadie answered with a yawn, Jim followed with his own. They closed their eyes for short nap unaware in the distance they were being watched.  
  
  
  
\+        +         +  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Leonard McCoy has tried repeatedly to contact Jim. He is worried about his friend and hopes the man will reply soon if not McCoy will find him.  
  
"Any luck?" Nyota asks Leonard.   
  
"No, but I am sure Jim will check in, He doesn't want me to worry about him then constantly remind him of it later when he returns home."  
  
"That boy has you figured doesn't he?"   
  
"Well, someone has to, my ex wife sure didn't and she took everything. My own mother did not understand me but Jim sure does. He's like family to me."   
  
Nyota smirks, "Yeah right Len."   
  
"Aw come one does everyone know I had a crush on Jim last year or what?"   
  
"Let's just say you made it evident you took in the sure beauty that is James Kirk, especially last summer at the beach." She giggles.  
  
"Hey now, Jim was wearing a tight pair of swimming trucks and as his doctor I was merely concerned for his lack of circulation."   
  
"Well, Doctor.. you had your own lack of circulation down south in your trunks that day."  
  
'Aw Hell look it was a mistake. We're just friends and that is the way it was meant to be."   
  
Nyota says to herself, "Keep telling yourself that Doctor..."  
  
Leonard looks at his P.A.D.D. again. “Well, Jim let's hope you and Sadie stay clear out of trouble until I can find you both.”

 

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character of Heihachiro Nogura is based on Nogura in the Star Trek TOS memory alpha. It is important to note in 2257 after the destruction of Farrugut, Nogura spoke the Farragut's helmsman Lt. James T. Kirk. He spoke about how Kirk saved the ship from the dikironium cloud creature. 
> 
> The Vulcan name N’Maret means “seed of the market.”  
> The Vulcan name Tevik means “long life, well”  
> Fori is a type of Vulcan vegetable


	3. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim faces the past, while on Vulcan there are those still affected by loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with this story. I am back into the groove with my writing. There will be a flashback scene in this chapter which is written in italics.

The breeze from the skies above proved to be a respite for both Jim and Sadie. He enjoyed days like this when he could forget his troubles and just spend time with Sadie. Jim knew his days here on Earth would be numbered as his time to begin his work on Vulcan came. He didn't want to leave Sadie behind but he knew it would be for the best. He promised himself he would come to see her often when he could.    
  
Slowly his mind drifted elsewhere and he began nod off into sleep as Sadie snuggled against him. Their solitude didn't last long once Sadie's ears and nose detected someone or something. Her movement roused Jim from his nap.

“What's the matter girl?” Jim quietly asked as he slowly moved his body… crouching down low.

Looking around Jim was unable to see who or what was coming in their direction, but he trusted Sadie's instincts enough to know she felt threatened. Jim did not want to take any chances. If he was alone he wouldn't hesitate to take a risk, however with Sadie he worried for her well being.   
  
As a sehlet, Sadie possessed the strength three times that of a Vulcan and she could easily tear a man to shreds but Sadie didn't have a chance against a fire arm. 

Looking at Sadie, Jim motioned for her to follow the direction he pointed to.  In doing so, they would have the upper hand with the element of surprise on their side.

“Ready girl?”  
  
As soon as Jim and Sadie readied themselves a voice ran out.

“James, it's me!”

“Shit you're lucky we didn't jump you!” Jim exclaimed.

Sadie continued growling at the intruder, baring her long fangs.

“Sadie! Down girl!”  Jim barked.

The man attempts to brush Sadie's paws away as she tries to push him back.  
  
Speaking to Sadie, “I was the one who gave you to James. You were just a baby and so was he in his own way. Why you wanna growl at me huh?"

“Hey Dad.”

“Hey yourself.”

Jim looked at his father, the man he admired as a youth. George Kirk may have been in his mid fifties but he carried himself better than men half his age.  Jim found as the years passed he became less enamored by his father's presence since his parents' divorce.  
  
"So Dad,  how did you find us?"   
  
"I knew a few of your hiding places whenever you would get melancholy. You used to come here as a kid and I'd have to get you before your Mom would get frantic thinking the worst. This place is still beautiful."  
  
"It is, Sadie and I enjoy it here."  Jim said as he looked toward Sadie.  
  
“So I hear you graduated and received your doctorate…Doctor Kirk.” 

“Yeah."  
  
“You know Jim, I respect your decision to pursue your studies but you could have invited me to your graduation. For Lord's sake James... I'm your father.”  
  
“Yes you are but I didn't want to see the look of disappointment in your face.  I know it's not what you wanted for your son.” Jim told the older Kirk.

 “You think that?” George announced.

“Why not, it's not the Academy.  I am not out there navigating the stars or commanding a ship like you did!” Jim exclaimed.

“Yes I admit at first I wanted you to follow me into space.  I may not have liked your decision in the beginning but I have come to respect it.  Besides I have heard a great deal of the accomplishments you've made for yourself without the Kirk name."

“It wasn't easy living a life under your fame but I found my niche and I happy with my life Dad, whether you or Mom aren't.”  
  
“Son, even though you chose a different path your mother and I are proud of you.  Our differences may have divided us but it had no reflection on anything you did. Your Mom and I drifted apart.   I can't say when it started but we both knew it was too late for us to reconcile despite the fact we raised two intelligent and brave young sons.”

Rubbing the top of Jim's hair and pulling him into a hug, George speaks into his hair.  “I love you son.”

“I love you too Dad.”

Sadie emits a low purr next to both men.

Jim smiles as he rubs her thick coat of fur, “Yes, we love you too Sadie.”

  
+        +       +  
  
  


Meanwhile on the planet Vulcan, preparations are in order for the ceremony honoring recent graduates from the V.S.A.  As a representative on the council, Ambassador Sarek must attend.  Every year he does so with solemn silence, reflecting on what could have been had his son Spock lived.  If Spock was here, today would have partaken in ceremony along with his peers.

Looking upon Amanda, he views her not for the Human who became his wife and bond mate but for the woman she is and the mother she was.  She is as breathtaking as the day they meet and it pains him so for the loss of the what was held most precious to them… their kan-bu.

“Your thoughts maybe shielded from but I know your Vulcan heart Husband.  While it a mother's love her child never fades, I am certain Vulcans hold not only to logic but a great deal more.”

“You are correct my wife. I cannot help but reflect on our son today. It has been many years, however his eyes shall ever remain etched in my memory.”

“It grieves me I was not able to provide your house a continuation of its line.” Amanda expressed.

“It is no matter wife. Kaiidth (what is...is)."

Lowering her head, Amanda closes her eyes reflecting on the last time she held her son.  
  
**_  
Over 20 years ago..._**

 __  
Sitting by her garden, she views her kan-bu. He is only three years old and yet he carries the weight of two worlds. He continues tending to her garden as though it were his only duty in life. She knows the time will come soon for her son to take the Vulcan rite of maturity test...the kahs-wan.  It's origins held from the ancient Vulcan warrior days.  From her exposure to Vulcan culture Amanda learned Vulcans reasoned it was logical to maintain tests of courage and strength to keep one from being weak and helpless.  
  
_No amount of logic could make her feel any less afraid for what her son would endue out there in the forge._

_“Mother, you may I ask you a question.” Her Vulcan toddler spoke._

_Nodding, she awaits his words._

_“Fear not mother, I will be well prepared for when the time comes for my kahs-wan. I have been meditating on the matter and it has come to my attention that I am well ready to begin.”_

_“While you may very well seek preparation here,  you are too young for such a task my Kan-bu.”_

_“Mother, it is illogical for you to continue to refer to me as such. I am near my 4th year of life and would prefer my given name.” Spock said as he straightened his posture._

_“You are correct Spock, you must forgive your mother as I am one who holds on to memory more than logic. It is a habit of mine I shall attempt to remedy after…”_

_Her little one attempts to ask but then is bombarded with giggles as his mother tickles him. She embraces him tightly, knowing days like this will diminish in time…only she is unaware how brief it will be…_  
  


As Amanda walks down the corridor to bid her husband goodbye, her fingers touch a small portrait hanging on the wall. It is a painting of her son and his loyal companion I-Chaya. 

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry our favorite Vulcan is very much alive although no one is aware of that. In the flashback scene I wanted a very young Spock beginning to understand what it means to be Vulcan.


	4. Frailty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim shares time when his father, opening up on his weaknesses while others would chose to shut theirs out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now for some father and son bonding time. Also a new character has been added to this story.

Sitting outside on the porch, Sadie is happy seeing both Jim and Dad together. For a sehlat, family is important and Sadie knows being in this clan of two legged forms is just that.  
  
Jim and his Dad sit on a swing, each holding a drink in their hands as they view family photos reminiscing about loved ones. Even though Jim is in his mid 20s, he stills takes comfort in his father's presence. At first, he wasn't pleased in seeing him as it felt like a reminder of what he failed to accomplish in his father's eyes. Jim wishes things were different between his parents, however he understands not everyone finds their “happily ever after.”  


“So you're working on Vulcan?” George inquires.

“Not yet, but I will… in six months time.” Jim replies.

“Have you ever been on the planet surface?”

“No but I read everything about it. Besides I doubt I'll be spending anytime outdoors.”

“James Tiberus..”

“What? You're telling me I need to immerse myself in the culture? I'll be working alongside Vulcans translating and deciphering ancient scripts. I won't be socializing. Vulcans aren't social creatures, they mostly keep to themselves.”

 

“On the contrary son, Vulcans have a social order. It's based on logic. You should keep that in mind while interacting with them. You can't assume everyone will abide by your moral codes. Even among humans, many of us live by different social orders based on culture, religion, beliefs, behaviors and those are just to name a few.”

“Look... I have read up on Vulcan history, I speak the dialect. I know about their culture and species… the rest I'll learn along the way.” Jim huffs.

“Hey kid, it's your funeral if you encounter a Vulcan and misunderstand his/her intent and vise versa. Besides, I want to be a Grandpa someday and it won't happen if your not around.”

“Don't think about that just yet, I only just graduated and I have time to consider if I want children in my life. Hell, I don't know if I want someone to share my life with.”

George raised his eyebrow, “What about Carol Marcus. I thought you both were an item?”

 “I wasn't interested in her, we were just friends. I don't need a gal, I got Sadie and my life is fine with her and me just in it.” Jim quips as he rubs Sadie's fur. The sehlat begins to purr.

“Well a man can dream can't he? He tells his son.

Nodding, “Let's just agree on that, besides Sadie looks tired. I gotta put this little lady to bed.”

“Little? For heavens sake son, when Sadie stands that sehlat is a hell of a lot taller than you or me. She weighs more too. James, she's not a baby anymore. You need to let Sadie be somewhere… she can't be here at your beck and call.”

Looking sad, “I can't put back with her own kind, they rip her to shreds. I won't put Sadie in a zoo to be mocked and treated like an animal.”

“She is an animal.”

 

“No! Sadie is family. She's Ohuna and that means family. Family means no one gets left behind.”

Smiling at Jim, I knew I never should have let you see those old holo vids of Lilo and Stitch.”

“Well, it was my first experience with other species… wasn't it?” Jim grins.

“That it was son. Come on let's put Sadie to bed.”

 

+       +      +  
  


Jim awoke to the smell of fresh eggs and bacon and coffee. After a brief wash up, washed up he entered the kitchen and was welcomed by a fresh cup of coffee.

“Thanks but no thanks Dad.”

Stunned, “Who are you and where's my son?”

Laughing, “I gave up coffee sometime ago, that and eggs and bacon and…”

“Since when?” George asked.

“Since I found out I was accepted to work on Vulcan. The adhere to a certain diet and if I am going to live there for several years, I need to adjust my diet now. I spoke to Bones about it and he referred me to his colleague Dr. Jeffery MBenga. It has been about a year since I gave up on regular food.”

“Well, I guess I wasted my morning stocking up your kitchen and making you any kind of meal.”  
  
“You didn't, honestly Bones comes here often griping about there's no decent kind of food he can ingest, only what would account as food for a green blooded hemoglobin.  
You did me a favor of not having to hear his complaining this time around.” Jim smiles as he takes a bite of fruit.  
  
'Well speaking of your friend, where is he?” George inquires.

 

“Hell if I know, he's been nursing his wounds since he broke off his recent relationship. Said he didn't have time for the serious of one since he will be heading into deep space soon.”  
  
“So he's over you now?”  
  
Blushing, “I don't know why I ever wrote to you about that date with Bones. I swear you will never let me down on that one. It was to get me out of his system, to prove to Bones I wasn't boyfriend material. I 'm in introvert at the worst times and an extrovert when I shouldn't be. I talk too much about science and I have a bad habit of being overly sensitive. ” Jim confesses.  
  
“Hmmm... it sounds like to me you are trying to convince yourself that you aren't boyfriend material for anyone.” His father explains to him.

 

“Well, it's true. I have let down so many people in my life that I am afraid of letting down one more person. Look Dad it isn't because of you or Mom, you were good parents, lousy spouses to one another but you both did good with me... it's just I haven't found that person in my life that I want to share it with and I doubt I ever will. I have come to terms with that and I want you to know I am happy. I'm embarking on a new life on Vulcan, a good career and who knows what will happen next.”  
  
“Okay James, just promise me you'll remember you always have a family here.”  
  
“Yeah Dad...”  
  
  
  
+        +       +

  


On Vulcan, the ceremony begins for the recent graduates of the Vulcan Science Academy. Sitting amongst the crowd is an extended member of Sarek's family. He pays them little notice, he focus remains on the faces of the graduates, Each face solemn and articulate in its entirely, the promise of youth at its fullest and the Ambassador can only think of what could have been had his son survived.  
  
The ceremony while not lavish, it is held with respect and honor for such a way of service to Vulcan does not go unnoticed even among his people. As the progression of graduates acknowledged diminishes, Sarek prepares to take leave once the crowd disperses.  
  
As he stands after the ceremony is concluded, attempting to set them aside but it proves futile as Sarek is faced with a reminder of what he considers his frailty at holding on to his Vulcan beliefs.  
  
“Hello, father.” She tells him.  
  
“I am not of your blood, nor you mine. Please explain why have you come, Michael Burnham.” Sarek states.

 

 

BLUE_MEETS_GREEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fan of Star Trek Discovery and I love Michael Burnham's character. I have been wanting to fit her in one of my stories so I found the perfect place by adding her here. Her part will not a large one but it will be significant.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. I hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
